There’s still time to grow a little
by LuvstarXrobin
Summary: This is the sequal to They Grew Up. Once again there will be the mixture of everything but mostly love. I hope you guys that waited for the finishing of this story will be happy enuff for you!


Gypsy: Wow pretty great place it is here. I mean the sequel's pages are pretttty good. Oh hey. Didn't know you where there. I didn't expect to get that many reviews! I can't believe it. I'm making the sequel to They grew up. Now I know I said there was only going to be three chapters but if I get the amount of 20 reviews. I repeat 20 reviews I will add on more chapters! And they will still be long! Umm lets see here. First matter of business. WE are no longer having the Titans come over. It seems they all got a restraing order from me. So yea. And also Iv been having some brain freeze lately meaning I have no idea how I'm writing this I'm just winging it. So you have idea's tell me. I beg you with me please! So that's just about it.  
  
Michelle: I will be also hosting and writing this episode of Teen Titans. I'm Gypsy's split personality. Michelle!  
  
Jessica: And I am the last person to co-host also I'm the real Gypsy. Gypsy's just my other alter ego which I have been using for quite a long time now! But I have decided to make my place and actually be in the story! So hahahahaa.  
  
Gypsy: Are you done yet?  
  
Jessica: Yes.  
  
Michelle: Okay so lets start this bad boy!  
  
Gypsy: Make sure to get new catch fracas k?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own Teen Titans for if I did! Everyone would be happy. I would be rich. And everyone would live happily ever after in every single story line. And some how Jack would still be alive and him and what's her name. I really didn't care about her just jack! So they would live on the Titanic and live happily. DAMN YOU WRITERS!  
  
Ratings: Rated PG-13 by me and because it has mild language, some idiotic ideas and adult content. (There's no lime or lemon by the way.)  
  
There's still time to grow a little. Part 1-The counting and confusing tale.  
  
"Oh a hey Terra what's up?" BeastBoy asked sheepishly to Terra who was just watching TV. In the front room of the tower.  
  
"Sup BeastBoy? Nothing just sitting really." Terra said with a smile.  
  
"Oh well I was wondering if maybe we can uhhhh we cann uhhh. Gggo oonn a da da d ad." BeastBoy stuttered out.  
  
"Uh da? What's a da?" Terra asked.'  
  
"I mean would you like to go and hang out at the mall today?"  
  
"Oh well I guess that would be cool sure."  
  
"Rrrrrreaallllyyyy." BeastBoy replied with heart shaped and glossy eyes.  
  
"Yes really."  
  
BeastBoy left Terra after that. Terra was once again alone. Terra made sure that BeastBoy left and ran over to Starfires room. Terra pounded on her door. And kept pounding. The door opened but didn't notice and was pounding on Starfires head.  
  
"Terra would you please stop." Starfire said.  
  
Terra soon stopped and pushed Starfire in her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Starfire you gotta help me. BeastBoy and me are going to hangout with each other at the mall and I don't know what to where. You and Robin are going out right? What should I do? How can I act! HELP ME!!!!" Terra nearly yelled.  
  
"Terra calm yourself. Now if you're just going to hangout." Starfire said making quotation marks with her fingers. "Then all you shall need is to dress regularly."  
  
"Really that's it! Okay then what do I do then? Should we talk about sports? NO then I would sound like nothing then uh, uh a friend that cant be girlfriend martial!"  
  
"Terra please calm yourself again!" Starfire said. "Now Terra there is nothing that needs to be helped with. Just act normal. Ill help you with what to wear but really it depends on you. Just let it flow. I mean Raven told me everything. And well your natural 'hanging out' will come out of you." Starfire said with her quotation fingers again.  
  
"Okay, okay. But what if we do something after wards! I, YOU WONT BE THERE! I'll JUST CANCEL!"  
  
Starfire slapped Terra hard across the face. And then one more time on the other side.  
  
"What was that for!"  
  
"Because every time yu go nuts I shall be forced to slap you." Starfire said. That was the first time she actually slapped someone and it was fun.  
  
"Okay. I'm calm, I'm cool, and I'm collected. So are you and Robin are going to do something later? Maybe we can all go out? Incase I need you guys to help me and all?"  
  
"One yes we are going out somewhere. I can't believe our second official date! I can't wait. Two we are not going to be anywhere you are because I'm going to be with Robin tonight or I'll end up with you. And don't make we slap you again." Starfire said half jokingly but was hoping she could slap her again. (A:n/ That's for the terra haters out there. ï)  
  
"Sorry. I guess I'll leave you alone then. But I better get lots of gossip thou after words!" Terra said and then ran off.  
  
Starfire just shook her head slowly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Terra you ready to go?" BeastBoy yelled being in the doorway.  
  
Terra came out of her room wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt that said I rock. (A:n/ That was stupid) While BeastBoy had a pair of green jeans and a black shirt.  
  
"Yea." She simply said as BeastBoy and her left to go hang out at the mall.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Robin were in the living room just watching TV.  
  
"Boring, stupid, idiotic." Cyborg went on. "I can't believe we have 3,000 channels and nothing is on!" Cyborg yelled in anger.  
  
"Have you guys seen BeastBoy?" Raven asked curisly.  
  
Starfire covered Robins mouth when he was about to talk.  
  
"OH! A BeastBoy has ventured out to hang out. Robin stop that!" Starfire giggling. Robin was kissing her palm because she was still covering his mouth. She took her other hand hit the back of his head. "Thank you. I was saying BeastBoy is at the mall and is just hanging out."  
  
"Oh did Terra go with him?" Raven asked again.  
  
"Uh I am not sure I think she to went somewhere else." Starfire said. She wasn't exactly lying she didn't see Terra go with BeastBoy and she did probably go somewhere.  
  
"Okay." Raven simply said and walked back to her room.  
  
"Starfire. Hun, baby, dear love. Please tell me your not playing match maker." Robin asked her.  
  
"Yea Star and the last time you tried to get me and that girl what was her name. Lida? It was a disaster!" Cyborg finished.  
  
"Well it was your fault since you have no romance! I mean you took her to the arcade for your first date!" Robin said laughing looking back at the date.  
  
***Flashback*** "Sup. Are you Lida?" Cyborg asked looking at the blue eyed black haired girl. That wore a knee skirt and a button down shirt.  
  
"Yes. Are you Starfire's friend?" Lida asked.  
  
Cyborg nodded to a yes. Lida and Cyborg walked into the arcade where there were the.(A:n/ lol. That was funny.) Gothic kids, the cool kids that were considered cool there and the dorky kids and of course the Lord of the rings kids.  
  
Lida and Cyborg was playing against each other at mortal combat but unfortunately. Cyborg gets into that game way too much and well got so mad that Lida won HE ACTUALLY PUSHED HER BUTTON TO MAKE HERSELF GET KILLED!  
  
"CHEATER!" Lida yelled. And of course if there's a cheater at the arcade that is not good news. Both of them were soon surrounded by arcadians. Cyborg quietly snuck out with Lida.  
  
"Don't ever say that at an arcade you wont to get killed!"  
  
"Its not me that is going to get hurt on this date." Lida said. And she soon became a real robot. "Now Cyborg let me have your heart!"  
  
***End flashback*** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Cyborg for the last time I did not know she was a robot!" Starfire said.  
  
"Well that's why I don't go on blind dates anymore." Exclaimed Cyborg.  
  
But their conversation was cut short from the alarm.  
  
"Seems that a small robbery is hit at the jewelry store down town. Lets go." Robin said.  
  
"With out the others?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Yea this looks like a small one." And with that they were all off to the heist.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
"Okay that was a wast of time. All he was is a rookie. I mean all he had was a skiw mask!" Cyborg said.  
  
"Been a while since I had an old fashioned robbery. \" Robin laughed.  
  
"Well I shall be going now I have something that needs to be taken care of." Said Starfire.  
  
"I'll go with you then." Robin said walking behind her.  
  
"NO.. I man you must stay here. You must make sure that no harm comes to the people of jump city. I wont be long any ways. And Ill make sure to be back for our date." Starfire said happily but then she was gone.  
  
"I wonder what she's up to?" Robin asked.  
  
"I'm afraid when she does something."  
  
"Shut up Cyborg. Come on we need to start preparing for the you know what."  
  
"This early! We still have 5 moths!" Cyborg said.  
  
"I know but still we better start planning."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So Terra how long have you know about your powers?" BeastBoy asked while both of them were sitting at one of the tables at the food court.  
  
"Well I haven always know about my powers. I found them out about 3 years ago. It wasn't a pretty site." Replied Terra.  
  
"Oh I need to make a phone call. Ill be right back."  
  
"Okay." Terra sat there sipping her iced mocha when someone whispered her name. She looked around but she wasn't sure who was saying it. Her name was spoken again but then there was a small whistle to see that it was Starfire.  
  
"Starfire! What are you doing here!"  
  
"I have come here to help you Terra! Also I need to buy some things. How awe things going?" Starfire asked behind a small bush.  
  
"Your right. It so easy for me to talk to BeastBoy! I guess I was just overreacting." She said smiling while putting her hand behind her head.  
  
"Terra are you talking to a bush?" BeastBoy asked coming back.  
  
"OH a no. I was actually just uhhh. BeatsBoy where did you get your pants by the way! I love them!" Terra said with a hint of a blush forcing pushing the subject away.  
  
Starfire was still in the bush's listing to their conversation and did they talk. Starfire rolled her eyes. The things she does for friends. Starfire soon fell asleep from waiting for the two. Starfire woke up thou when Terra shook her.  
  
"Starfire wake up." She said. "BeastBoy left."  
  
"Wa? Oh *yawn* I guess your hanging out is over?"  
  
"Yes. I hope BeastBoy asked me out on a another date!"  
  
"I thought ... nevermind." Starfire looked at her watch. "Robin is going to be upset with me! I'm 3 hours late!" Starfire shot up. "I am happy for you Terra!" Starfire yelled running down to leave. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Robin I am back" Starfire said.  
  
Robin was asleep on the couch. Starfire gave a small smile. She saw the movies everywhere. 'He was going to watch a movie marathon with me.' She thought happily. She walked over and brought a blanket with her. 'Just like our first well I think it was our first date. Human ways are so confusing.' She placed the blanket over Robin and got under the sheets with him. Another smile crept up her face. Robin placed his arm around her waist. As she fell asleep with Robin.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A:n/ THERE WAS THAT LONG ENUFF! A first chapter is so hard with a sequal! I didn't put much detail into much stuff because well I wanted to get this stupid first chapter up and posted! I have been readings a lot of stories lately. So many people have been putting the movie\e thing! I hope they haven't been copying my story ideas! I read one story that was just like mine!  
  
Michelle: Quite crying you cry baby!  
  
Jessica: That isn't very nice Michelle.  
  
Michelle: Why don't you shut up?  
  
Gypsy: How about you both shut up!  
  
Jessica: You can't tell me to shut up. I'm the real life person here!  
  
Michelle: SO! We are able to make you go insane!  
  
Gypsy: *smile ear to ear* I am also asking that all the girls that gives a review to put the who do you think is the hottest cartoon guy? Because at the end of this story there is going to be a big surprise!  
  
Jessica: Amon from WHR.  
  
Michelle: Ummmmmm Darien from Sailor Moon I can never forget that face. My very first romantic cartoon!  
  
Gypsy: Oh no. I cant I'll get killed if I say.  
  
Jessica: Oh just because every guy wants to go with you is not because I'm jealous!  
  
Michelle: Yes you are.  
  
Michelle: Jessica why do you like guys with long hair that are very dark and stuff?  
  
Jessica: Because I just are very attracted to rock guys. *Clears throat* All the guys from the strokes, all the guys from the vines, everyone except the lead singer of three days grace, the guy from yellow card, linkin park, dash board confessionals, there's another guy I just cant remember his group he has very long black hair and has a pierced lip? *Stars in eyes* Wow so cute.  
  
Gypsy: Right. That was a 180 from nsync when you were ten?  
  
Jessica: THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!  
  
Bye the way don't send me all email about how grammar and all that okay! I just wanted to put this up as soon as possible!  
  
*A sneak peek to next chapter that has yet no title*  
  
This one?  
  
*and that's a peek at next chapter!* 


End file.
